Lives Go On
by JaimeJ
Summary: This follows the lives of the Camden children and their famalies.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that are not portrayed in the WB's family drama, "7th Heaven".  
  
Summary: This will follow the lives of the Camden children and their families. Now lets learn where each member of the Camden clan is today.  
  
Matt is still married to Sarah and is an OBGYN. Sarah is a pediatrician. They have their own practice, Camden and Camden. While balancing thriving medical practices and family is stressful, both Sarah and Matt manage well. They have three children. Carolyn is 15, Jake is 12 and little Megan is 5. The family relocated to Glen Oak when Eric died and Annie fell ill.  
  
Mary's marriage to Carlos didn't work out however; they do share a daughter Jessica. Unfortunately, Carlos chooses not to be an active part of her life. Jessica struggles a lot with this. Mary reunited with and married Ben. They share a son, Luke, he is 8. As much as Ben tries to make Jessica feel welcomed and loved in his home, she wants Carlos. This hurts Ben a great deal because he sees and loves Jessica as his own. They reside in Glen Oak with Mary being the school's basketball coach, and Ben working with the Fire Department. Jessica is 13 years old.  
  
Lucy and Kevin are still married and living in Glen Oak. Lucy is the church's associate minister and Kevin a detective. Together they have 4 daughters: Claire is 16, Jen is 12, Haley is 10 and 6 year old Chloe. Clair is adopted and struggles with not being the biological child of Lucy and Kevin.  
  
Simon's dreams came true, he become a movie director and married Cecelia. They share a home in L.A. and 2 children. Lilly is 8 and Kyle is 5. They are trying to have another baby.  
  
Ruthie is a guidance counselor and Peter is a teacher in Glen Oak. They are trying to conceive their first child with no luck. They are now looking into adoption or using a surrogate mother.   
  
Robbie married Joy and they have one daughter. Rebecca is 12. They live in Glen Oak where Robbie is a teacher and Joy a fashion designer with her own shop.  
  
Chandler is a minister at Glen Oak community church. He and Roxanne rekindled their love and married. They share three children- Samantha is 13, Leigh who is 10 and Connor is 7.  
  
In my story Sam and David do not exist.  
  
Eric died one year ago of heart failure. Six months later Annie was diagnosed with Cancer and given less then one year to live. She lives in a small apartment, with all her children contributing to her care. 


	2. Preparing for the Game with the Camdens ...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that are not portrayed in the WB's family drama, "7th Heaven".  
  
Summary: This will follow the lives of the Camden children and their families. Now lets learn where each member of the Camden clan is today.  
  
Chapter 1: Preparing for the Game  
  
Sarah and Matt are sitting in their kitchen drinking coffee and talking about their family's plans for this Friday night. "We'll go to the girls games then I guess who ever wants to out for dinner with us can. Carolyn will probably want to go out with the team though", Sarah said. "Your probably right baby, it sounds like another hectic night", replied Matt. As if on queue their children start to gather in the kitchen grabbing a bagel, a muffin or some cereal and sitting down around the family table. The kitchen was a sort of "hot spot" in the Camden home. With busy work schedules and the kids school, sports and other activities the family didn't get to spend that much together, and when they did it usually involved food.   
  
"Carolyn are you doing anything after your game sweetie?", asked Sarah. "Yeah, Claire and I wanted to go to this party at Kerri's house. She's on our team, can I go?", replied Carolyn. With that question Matt and Sarah exchanged one of their infamous parental looks. Then Matt piped in with "Yeah if it's ok with Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin and you agree to follow the rules". At that comment Carolyn rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know no smoking, no drinking, be at Aunt Lucy's by 12, call home, and overall be responsible and use good judgment" Matt and Sarah just sat back and laughed at their eldest daughter, she had just recited word for word what they have told her so many times.  
  
Meanwhile at Lucy and Kevin's home:  
  
The whole family was gathered in the kitchen eating, talking, packing a lunch. "Can Carolyn spend the night mom?", asked Claire. Lucy responded with "sure sweetie, are you guys going to stay home". Claire answered her question, "No we were going to go to Kerri's party but we will back by 12". Kevin and Lucy have always parented their children together as a team, and they both accept the good along with the bad. However, Kevin has always been the stricter parent. "Is all that ok with Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah", asked Kevin. At that very moment the family's phone began to ring; it was Carolyn to give Claire the ok for their adventure tonight. "Yeah dad that was her", Claire answered her father's question. Both Kevin and Lucy agreed to let her go but she was excepted to follow the rules. "I gotta get going, bye guys", said Claire. "Bye sweetie, we'll be at your game have a good day", said Lucy.  
  
Both families left their homes to head off to school or work for the day. They would not reunite before the game that evening. How would everyone's day go, would the team win the game, and what's up with the party. This is only my second attempt at a fan fiction, so please review. I am open to your comments and hope to grow from them. I thank you in advance. 


End file.
